clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Beta Testing
Beta Testing on Club Penguin started on August 22, 2005. During beta testing, players could log in to Club Penguin and help find bugs for the Club Penguin Team. Over the course of 2 months, 15,000 beta testers helped find hundreds of bugs.http://rocketsnail.com/blog/2011/02/21/experimenting-with-penguins/ After beta testing, Beta Testers received 2,000 free coins, 1 free month of Membership after launch, and they got to keep the Beta Hat. Timeline *'August 22, 2005:' Beta Testing beginshttp://rocketsnail.com/blog/2005/08/22/big-update-beta-test *'August 23, 2005:' Version 0.88 **Mancala removed from first floor of Coffee Shop **Disappearing name bug fixed **Furniture not appearing in list bug fixed **Room loading speed increased **Disappearing chat balloons bug fixed **Other bugs fixed *'August 24, 2005:' Version 0.89 **Hockey puck bug fixed **Sled Racing fixed (limited to 2 players) **Mancala fixed (moved to the Book Room) **Server bugs fixed *'August 29, 2005:' Version 0.91 **Ballistic Biscuit fixed **Bean Counters fixed **Snowball bug fixed **Item load bug fixed **Player load bug fixed *'September 2, 2005:' Version 0.93 **Igloo bugs fixed *'September 12, 2005:' Version 0.94 **Snow Forts added **New Igloos added **Buddy request system updated **Map updated **Player login improved **Chat balloons improved *'September 16, 2005:' Version 0.95 **Updated Mancala **Buying furniture bug fixed *'September 21, 2005:' Beta Test Party **Dance Lounge added *'September 23, 2005:' Version 0.96 **"View News" is replaced with "Edit Player" **Newspaper begins to arrive in mailbox **Added sound to Mancala **Added sound and music to Ballistic Biscuit **Emotes quick keys added **Flood filter bugs fixed *'September 30, 2005:' Version 0.97 **Mancala cheat fixed **Astro Barrier cheat fixed **Character sliding bug fixed *'October 05, 2005:' Version 0.97.32 **Astro Barrier bug fixed **Added sound to Astro Barrier **Ballistic Biscuit difficulty increased **Flood warning bug fixed *'October 20, 2005:' Version 0.98 **Music and sound added to Bean Counters **Ballistic Biscuit and Bean Counters score calculation updated **Minor Bug in Astro Barrier fixed **More error messages added **Sled Racing fixed *'October 24, 2005:' Beta testing ends and Club Penguin is launched Trivia *Club Penguin was originally planned to release in 2010, but thanks to beta testing it launched within 2 months. *Club Penguin was launched incomplete. **Card-Jitsu, Rockhopper, The Migrator and puffles did not exist when Club Penguin launched, even though the team were already planning them. rsnail wrote in a blog post about the history of Club Penguin, "Why is there a Dojo? How do you become a ninja? Why is there a light house? Why is there a pet shop? Can you tip the iceberg?". ***Ironically, the iceberg could not be tipped until the last party before Club Penguin closed. *During beta testing, Club Penguin only had 10 (later 12) rooms, 5 games, and 10 employees. *Growth was the biggest problem for the team during Beta Testing. Club Penguin had way too many players for the servers they had.http://rocketsnail.com/blog/2011/02/21/experimenting-with-penguins/#comment-871232380 Gallery Betatestingparty.jpg|The Town during the Beta Test Party beta-party-2.png|The Book Room during the Beta Test Party. Multiple moderators were seen here Beta party slowpoke.png|Another picture of the Town during the party beta-map.jpg|The map during the beta testing Joejeo.jpg|Beta testing in the Coffee Shop See also *Club Penguin Improvement Project *Server Testing 2005 *Beta Test Party References Category:Beta Category:Events Category:2005